Vehicle original equipment manufacturers and fleet owners are continually looking for solutions to improve vehicle mileage and emissions. Regulations are currently being drafted worldwide that will enforce the further reduction of vehicle emissions. Thermoset and fiberglass reinforced plastic materials are currently used, but these materials are limited in their forming operations. Solutions which can improve vehicle mileage and reduce vehicle emissions are continually desired.
JP 2011-334962 discloses reducing the entrainment of airflow in the rear end of a straightening plate to reduce the air collided to a rear body.
JP S57-39881 discloses a fairing system for a truck with a center fairing attached to the truck.
JP S57-095264 discloses the reduction of air resistance by deviating air flow to be generated at a time of traveling to the upper part and the right and left of a cargo body by a method wherein there air passages are provided on the roof of a cab of a truck.